The present invention is concerned with a pharmaceutical composition containing a renal vasodilator and a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agent.
Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents are known (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,654, 3,654,349, 3,647,858). A specific example of this class of compounds is the commercial product known as indomethacin.
Recently, a novel class of prostanoic acid type compounds having pharmacological activity have been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,609). These compounds are especially effective renal vasodilators.
It has been discovered that the combination of these renal vasodilator compounds and the non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents produces a composition having enhanced pharmacological activity.